User talk:Plant lover
Plant lover (Wanna Talk?) 02:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Archive: 1 Welcome To My Talk Page Please SIGN if you want to talk to me.Plant lover (Wanna Talk?) You can sign by writing ~~~~ or by using the signature button.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K PLEASE SIGN SO I KNOW WHO TALK TO ME.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K If you don't sign, I will not reply you because i don't know who is asking me.PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K ---- Sig --- Plant lover (Wanna Talk?) Plant lover 1+1+10000=10002 22222+0=22222 I AM ACTIVE Plant lover T/A/L/K PLANT LOVER T+A+L+K PL T.A.L.K ________________________________________________ T.A.L.K PLANT LOVER T.A.L.K ---- thanks Bloom and doom seed co. 13:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC)bloom and doom seed Co. Thank you plant lover for the list I just made a blog post for showing every one it Bungee Blitz Screenshot Where did you get that Bungee Blitz Screenshot? Chat The Chat get an Error in my computer. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 06:49, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Cardboard Magnet Since you know how to recolor stuff, can you make me a Magnet-shroom with a brown magnet? I want to make a plant called the Cardboard Magnet. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 00:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) If you can't do that make a completely brown one. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 00:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes! Thank you! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 10:37, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Black Dancing Zombie OK you can have it. Please make the infobox and change "..." to "Plant Lover" ok? SPEEDY deletion???? i would like to ask what "speedy deletion" Is. it's not that my page is a canidate for it, but just, why dose it need to be a SPEEDY deletion? ~PlantsVzombies456~ join the chat hey plant lover can I have one of your plants?Nuke-shroom 07:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) How? How do you archive your talk page?My page.TalkBlogs My page.TalkBlogs Giga Zombies here are 2 things about giga zombies: *Giga zombies always have 1.5 times the original zombie's health, except the Giga Football Zombie (which is only on the web version, so it's an exception). So please don't make unreasonable health numbers like 34 -> 150, or 15 -> 50. You can also go on PvZ wiki to find out the original health of the zombies. *Giga zombies don't have more dangerous specials than the regular. They are the exact same, except the health. So please don't make a different special than the original zombie, because they don't do that in PvZ. just a note about ur gigas. --Your Face 19:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) All yo creationz r blong to uz Come check out the new War article, i improved it.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 04:31, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Chat May I chat with you?Laptop Zombie 04:50, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I made new art for the Freeze-o-Nut. Can I use it? I did really good (since I found out lunapic can also do recolors)I like Phineas and Ferb Gretchen's my favorite Fireside Girl Wow this signature FAILS epicly. 10:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah mine too.. Guppie ta III '''Go talk to him '''I Love Wiki 10:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC)